A customer service session may be generally defined as a connection, via a communication channel, between a customer service provider (provider) and a customer service requestor (requestor) during which customer service is exchanged. A customer service session may be frustrating, stressful, and/or counter-productive for both the provider and the requestor. At the outset, the requestor, who is attempting to obtain, solicit, or receive customer service from the provider, is often angry, upset, and/or anxious about having to obtain customer service in the first place (e.g., the customer may be frustrated that his/her new product or service isn't working properly). These feelings may be exacerbated by the fact that the requestor attempting to obtain, solicit, request, or receive customer service from the provider must often wait to receive customer service, as available customer service resources (e.g., customer service employees, phones, computers, etc.) are typically limited. Thus customers calling to obtain customer service, are, for example, often placed on hold, and, thus, must endure a wait or delay before or while receiving or obtaining customer service. In some cases, the delay or wait may be significant (e.g., 60 minutes). This may leave the requestor, even after receiving the requested customer service, extremely frustrated, angry, or otherwise upset or dissatisfied about or with the customer service session and/or the provider in general.
Customer service plays an important role in determining the provider's ability to attract new customers and retain existing customers, and, thus, the provider's ability to generate income and revenue. Poor customer service and/or a reputation for poor customer service may, as a result, make it difficult for the provider to attract new customers and/or retain existing customers, ultimately leading to lost business. For example, an existing customer who endures a poor customer service experience may decide to never again purchase goods and/or services from the provider (by, for example, switching brands or service providers). Likewise, a potential new customer who hears about this poor customer service session or the provider's poor customer service reputation may choose to purchase goods and/or services from a different provider.
Recognizing the importance of customer service, providers have adopted various strategies to improve or enhance the quality of customer service that they provide. More specifically, some providers have adopted a strategy known as customer relationship management (CRM), which involves using technology to automate, analyze, organize, and synchronize communication between the respective provider and the requestor during the customer service process. Providers may, for example, use CRM software to create, assign, and manage customer service requests made by customers. Accordingly, CRM software may, as an example, direct a customer to the customer service agent best suited to help the customer with his/her problem.